The Oracle and Sphere
by Synethys
Summary: The ancient civilization that created the Cube also created a "Sphere". Opposite of the Cube which tells of the past, the sphere accurately tells the future. The sphere was then considered taboo and was sealed away. After its discovery after the extinction of the race, it has been kept in secret by a single family. And now this secret is close to being revealed.OC story bad summary


Hello! So this is Syn, and well this is an idea I had for a while now. Not very good at writing, sorry. If I mess anything up feel free to correct me. A proofreader would be greatly appreciated. Also, this does involve OCs so if you dont like those I suggest you don't read. Thanks!

T for golem's language. 

Chapter 1: Memories 

The snow fell gently upon my face, as I struggled to open my eyes. Above me was the wide and near-white sky, speckled with snow clouds. Around me the ground curved outward suggesting i was in some sort of large concave hole. It wasn't very deep, but the hole was wide, like a crater. It probability that it actually was a crater was pretty low, seeing how snow had already covered the would-be baren soil, and the fact that if she had fallen from a height that would have caused such a crater, she woudn't be alive. She moved her hand slowly up to the sky, staring at the back of her hand. Strangely enough, a small plus-sigh shaped _thing_ was implanted into the back of her hand. around it her skin had greyed, causing a strange effect on her hand.

**Geezus. I was certain you died. Almost snapped your neck, you did.**

An unfamiliar voice echoed in her head, as a small dark sphere shot itself before her, and unraveled a pair of webbed wings, similar to a bat's.

**Up and at em now. We can't dawdle here for **_**too**_** long you know.**

The voice spoke again, as the sphere opened a large single eye. Its eye was eeire, its iris yellow and its pupil split. Yet its half closed eye gave it a sense of tiredness, rather than the fear the fully open eye would probably give. Was this the thing that was talking to her? Its emotions did seem to match the voice heard, but it seemed unlikely for a thing without a mouth to be speaking.

**Hello? Earth to Veya! Are you in there?! Knock knock?** the spherical being rapped her head with its wing, but quickly stopped as it lost its balance.

"Who... is this Veya?" She asked cautiously.

**Holy shit she speaks. And WHO IS VEYA? Is this your idea of a good joke? Because that is **_**sick**_**.** **In a bad way. **

**Veya is **_**you**_**, obviously. Now snap out of it before the damn "fours" manage to track us. They may not look pretty but we experienced first hand how well their tracking works.**

"Tracking? Veya? You've completely lost me. What even are you?"

**Seriously? Ooohhhh shit... Nonononono. This is not happening, not today, and most definitely not in this situation.**

"What is?"

**Your goddamned amnesia problems! This is SO fucking cliche! Can this even get any worse? Actually... it probably can. Well anyway let me explain breifly. I'm a golem, I hate fire. I am currently hiding something precious to both of us so im talking to you mentally. You actually should be able to do this too, IF YOU DIDNT HAVE FUCKING AMNESIA. Also, theres these tupid things called "Akuma" which you have no idea how to fight right now so shit, and they go up to level 4 so far, aaannndddd stay the fuck away from excorcists. All of them. Especially Helvaska. Ok? Ok.**

"Ok?"

**Now shut up, get up, and run for your life cuz the "fours" are coming.**  
Before Veya could ask the golem anything, dark pools began appearing in the snow, which quickly grew bigger. Startled she forced her weak legs to stand, and run as fast as she could away from them. As she glanced back, large doll-like-faced monsters crawled out of the pools, all eyes locking onto her. Their stares pierced through her, causing her to fasten her pace.

**Great. This commotion is calling excorcists. Here comes three.** The golem grumbled, its eye rolling. **They probably could save you from this situation, may get suspicious of your abilities though. Meh. Better than dead I guess. Lets try heading towards them. Oh and let me set down some rules real quick.** Veya nodded and gasped for breath. Air was being used up faster than her tattered body provide, causing her some nausea.

**One, not talking to me in front of others, two, don't let me ever meet Helvaska. Ok?** She weakly nodded, or tried as the world began spinning before her. Her head began to pound and everything greyed.

**Hey you alright there? Oh no, stop with the bad movie intros, really.**  
But, his retort was too late as his companion stumbled headfirst into a pile of snow, and did not get up. 

**Shit.**


End file.
